Cheater Cheater
by poseidonkid2595
Summary: (y/n) your name you find out Draco is cheating and you end up ranting to Snape about it
"Hey Princess" Your boyfriend of 1 year Draco came up behind you hugging you as he nibbled on your ear making you lean into him

"Hey" You said smiling and turned round to face him with his arms round your waist and yours went round his neck and stretched up connecting your lips to Draco's and started heavily making out with him before pushing him away laughing "We need to go get dinner"

"I know but I don't mind having you for dinner" Draco said smiling

"I need actual food" You said laughing before pushing him away and taking his hand "Let's go down to the Great Hall"

"You go on ahead I'll catch up" Draco said as he let go of your hand, you looked at him confused but nodded before turning and walking out the Slytherin common room. You headed up from the dungeons and into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, where's Draco?" Crabbe asked looking at you

"He said he had stuff to do and he'll meet us down here" You said smiling helping yourself to food "I'm going to find Draco" you said once the main food had left as puddings began to appear.

"Ok, we'll sneak up some puddings for you" Goyle said as you shook your head laughing

You walked out the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons, and went into the common room though there was no one about so you headed up to the boy's dorm rooms to see if Draco was there. You slowly opened the door and saw Draco in between some younger Slytherin girl's legs making out with her, you slowly closed the door gritting your teeth not to scream or shout at him and the girl. You took deep breaths before running down the stairs and back out the common room, just wanting to get as far away from the room as you could but you ended up running into your head of house Professor Snape as you weren't paying attention to where you were going.

"(y/n) watch where you're going" Snape snapped at you before you looked up and he saw the tears running down your face "What happened?"

"Draco's cheating on me" You said through gritted teeth as upset as you were you were also so angry that he could do that to you "He's having sex with some girl back in his room"

"We can't have you walking through the castle bumping into people crying, come on lets go to my office" Snape said as he put his hand on your back guiding you to his office as you kept your head down wiping the tears away, he opened the door and you walked in first before sitting on a chair in front of the desk. He closed the door then sat on a chair on the other side of the desk before rifling through some drawers and bringing up a box of tissues and placing them on the desk in front of you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Snape asked

"What about my boyfriend cheating on me?" You asked spitting venom "I told him I never trusted him, even when we started dating he was always flirting with other girls but I let it go because it was just flirting, but I told him until he stopped flirting I wouldn't have sex with him, so glad I never now"

"Ok, why have you dated him if you never trusted him?" Snape asked curiously

"Because he's always been so nice to me he'd send me notes, buy me presents" You said taking off your robe and stood up walking round the office

"And you dated for so long but never done anything together?" Snape asked looking at you carefully and you looked at him smiling mischievously before walking over to him and sat up on the desk beside where Snape was sitting

"Oh don't get me wrong we done some stuff but I wasn't going all the way with someone I couldn't trust wasn't just using me to brag to all his friends about doing especially since I know most of the guys in Slytherin would love to date me" You said smiling "I could always dump Draco and go off and sleep with Blaise, that would seriously get back at him"

"You're first time shouldn't be with someone just out of revenge" Snape said caringly as he stood up and stood beside you leaning against the desk

"Yes well if I sleep with anyone it will be bragged about to everyone and get back to Draco, so either way it looks like I was doing it to get back at him" You said shrugging looking round at Snape who was already looking at you barely an inch away

"Not everyone" He said and leaned in touching his lips to yours and you opened your mouth to his tongue, as you teased his tongue with yours then you broke up

"Can we be doing this?" You asked smiling mischievously

"No" Snape said worried but you grabbed his arm and pulled him round to stand in between your legs, then put your arms round his neck pulling him back in for a kiss and he kissed you back, his hands went to your waist pulling you closer making your skirt slide right up to your thighs. His hands slid down to your knee and he slowly trailed it up from your knee to your inner thigh and rubbed his thumb over your pants causing you to moan into his mouth. He chuckled before he bent his head and kissed his way down your neck bending your neck to give him access and moaned when he started sucking on your neck, as he took off your tie and unbuttoned your shirt. He slipped off your shirt and bra, as his thumbs rubbed over your nipples making you moan into his mouth, you unzipped his trousers, pushing them down with his pants. You wrapped your hand around his erection and started moving your hand up and down until he groaned, he pulled off your pants which were soaked. He carefully pushed himself into you watching you carefully for any sign of pain as you threw your head back in pleasure moaning as he carefully pushed in and out trying to be slow and gentle. He crushed his lips to yours as you both orgasm groaning into the other ones mouth.

"We really shouldn't have done that" Snape said as he kissed your neck

"I know, but I won't tell if you won't" She smiled as he chuckled

"We should probably get dressed" Snape said smiling as he pulled up his pants and trousers, as you got your bra, shirt and pants back on.

You walked round to the other side of the table and put on your robe, as Snape sat at the other side of the desk watching you with a smile.

"What are you going to do about Draco?" He asked you carefully

"I don't know I'll figure something out" You said shrugging still feeling hurt "I'll see you tomorrow in potions" you winked smiling as you left the office heading back to the dorms

"What happened to you (y/n)?" Draco asked when you got back into the common room

"I just went for a walk, what happened to you at dinner?" You asked looking at him questioningly

"Sorry, I just had so much homework to do" Draco lied smiling at you with his pitying grey eyes

"That's such a shame" You said faking sadness "You know what I feel really tired, I'm just going to go to bed"

"But it's still early sweetheart" Draco said as he came up to you pulling you into a hug

"Well I'm tired" You said through gritted teeth as you pushed him away

A week later you were still having sex with Snape but you had decided to help keep it all a secret you decided to keep pretending to be dating Draco for cover. An owl swooped in that you hadn't seen before swooped in and dropped a package in front of you, you looked at the note which said Hope this makes you feel freedom every now and then – S x, you smiled at the note before you looked round the table and saw Draco watching you carefully beside you. You carefully unwrapped the paper to find a box inside, which when you opened was a necklace of a butterfly with different coloured gems in the wings, when you touched it the wings started to flutter. You grinned feeling super in love with the present and falling for the man who had sent it, you looked up to the teachers table and saw Snape smirking down at you.

"Who's that from?" Draco demanded angrily

"A friend" You said still feeling happy as you took it out the box and put it on

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked still angry

"Yeah because you're so faithful" You smirked as you got up heading for the common room

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked following you

"Oh I don't know, maybe I should ask half the girls in Slytherin if they've screwed you or not" You said looking at you raising your eyebrow and saw his face go red from anger

"Well only reason I had to sleep around was because you wouldn't" He sneered

"Well now you never will" You laughed and saw him go pale

"You've already slept with someone" He accused as she smirked

"Yeah I have, a week ago after I found you having sex with some other girl" You shrugged turning away from him

"You've been cheating on me?" He shouted

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Tell your father all about it" You said laughing

"Who is it?" He asked grabbing your wrist pulling you to face him

"I'm not saying" You smirked but all the eyes in the corridors where on you both

"Maybe you both should continue this conversation somewhere more private or in my office" Professor Snape said as he came up to you both

"No, we will have this conversation right here" Draco said "So everyone can know what a cheat and a slut she is"

"I'm the cheat? I cheated on you with one guy, can you even count how many girls you cheated on me with?" You asked laughing at the absurdity of this conversation

"If you like him so much why don't you just go and date him?" Draco asked

"Because we wanted to keep it private so I kept using you as my cover, I mean we barely done anything recently since I didn't want to date you anymore" You shrugged "It's over now though between us Draco"

"You cant just walk away from me" He shouted after you as you walked away not bothering to look back but Draco must have tried something for you felt someone push you away, you turned and saw Snape at your side facing Draco but he wasn't the only one a few other students that had been watching now had there wands out facing Draco in anger that he'd tried to attack a girl as she walked away

"You really have to attack someone behind there back? That's the way you would win a duel Draco" You said feeling angry as you stormed back towards him puling out your wand

"Think I'm scared of you?" Draco sneered as you smiled maliciously

"You should be, I'm the smartest Slytherin there's been in awhile" You growled then you disarmed him and saw him look at you shocked as he was wandless then you put a spell on him causing his legs to turn to jelly as he collapsed to the floor. You turned as you walked away smiling proudly then stopped at Snape "I'll be your office to await my punishment for this little problem" You smirked as you walked away hearing Snape chuckle after you.


End file.
